I ? YOU
by RK-18
Summary: Nnoitra and Neliel are childhood friends and have been to the same schools as each other all their life but can a childhood friend always stay as a childhood friend when feelings are being developed...
1. Chapter 1

"Neliel! Hurry up! Nnoitra's here to pick you up!"

"Okay mum! I'm coming down."

Neliel got her school bag and rushed down stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast of the table she rushed put the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wake up earlier? Now we're both going to be late for school!" said Nnoitra as he walked a few steps in front of Neliel.

"Sowwny." She said, with a full mouth.

Neliel chewed on her piece of toast a step behind Nnoitra.

"Are you free this Saturday?" asked Neliel as she swallowed her last mouth full.

"I think so, why?"

"I was wondering if we could go to the amusement park?" said Neliel, catching up to Nnoitra.

"Yeah, sure. What time shall we meet?"

"12, if that's alright with you."

"Ok, I'll come and pick you up from your house at 11, and be ready." Said Nnoitra as they reached the school gates.

"Nnoitra! You finally showed up!" shouted Tesra, running to great him.

"Oh Neliel! You look as beautiful as ever!" Szayel hugged her from behind "I've missed you so much! Why haven't you been answering my texts and why do you always have to walk with Nnoitra to school?!" he started to whine at which Nnoitra got annoyed and hit him in the face.

"Ohww, what did you do that for you meanie, I was only trying to catch up with Neliel and you ruined it! Why do you hog her all to yourself!" shouted Szayel at Nnoitra.

"Come on Neliel." Nnoitra completely ignored Szayel and walked into the school building.

"Bye Szayel." Said Neliel as she followed Nnoitra.

"No Neliel! Don't go!" said Szayel.

"You're on your own." Tesra patted Szayel on the shoulder and walked in after Neliel.

"Not you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nnoitra walked into the classroom followed by Neliel who was blabbering about her weekend.

"Neli!" Cirucci came running up to Neliel "Have you told him yet?"

"No I haven't so keep your voice down or he might hear!"

"Sorry, but when will you tell him?" Cirucci talked quieter.

"I'll tell him, this Saturday at th-" Neliel was cut off mid-sentence by Szayel.

"Tell him what? Whom are we telling? Don't leave me out again, Neli!" he started to whine.

"Shut up Szayel!" Cirucci hit him on the back of his head.

Szayel retreated back to his seat feeling down because he was being excluded.

"Cheer up Szayel." Tesra patted him on the shoulder as he made his way to his seat.

"Everyone! Get to your seats! Class is about to start!"

Cirucci went to her seat next to Szayel who was still sulking and Neliel took her seat next to Nnoitra.

The day went past. Maths, Japanese and English. The bell rung for lunch and as everyone was packing away. Nnoitra, who lived by himself, always ate buns for lunch, because he simply didn't have time to make a bento. He got up and walked out the classroom to the cafeteria.

"Where do you think he's going?" Cirucci asked Neliel who was sitting at her desk eating her bento.

"I have no idea, I think he's going to the cafeteria."

"Ok, let's go follow him." Cirucci stood up, grabbing Neliels hand and dragging her out the classroom.

"I don't think we should do this. It's bad to stalk people."

"Shh… keep your voice down otherwise he'll hear you." Cirucci shushed Neliel.

As they followed Nnoitra down the hall, he turned a corner, which came up to a flight of stairs, which were in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Cirucci and Neliel stopped before they turned the corner. Cirucci peeked around the corner and poked Neliel so she'd also look.

"-You for a while, will you go out with me." A girl from class B, was standing in front of Nnoitra asking him to be her boyfriend. Neliels heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry," Said Nnoitra "but I like someone else." The girl in front of Nnoitra flooded into tears and ran away down the stairs past Neliel and Cirucci who had quickly hid themselves out of sight of the girl. After the girl was down the hall and wasn't visible anymore they came out of their hiding place and peeked over the corner again.

Bad idea.

"Hey…" Neliel and Cirucci greeted Nnoitra in union.


End file.
